legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chime of Muneimos
Chime of Muneimos is a Raid Event scheduled to start on December 4, 2017 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on December 10, 2017 at /:00 PM (PST). It is the forty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty first in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at December 6, 2017 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes 1%, 3% and 5% Yule Rabbit Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1600. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Invested Mayael (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Combat Instructor Garludael (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Magibotanist Renuel (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Cryptozoologist Hataniel (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Various herbs, beast bones, and rune-inscribed parchment scattered throughout the air, greatly resembling the contents of an upended odds-and-ends drawer belonging to a witch. The tumult of the magic city's bazaar became even more frenzied; a dragon in ivory scales descended from the sky and twice streaked a hairsbreadth above the canvas tops. When it finally came to a halt, its passenger, a four-winged angel, alighted and calmly observed the disheveled stalls. Her stern, dignified eyes were set into a beautiful visage housed by fine armor. Shocked by the sudden incident and her out-of-place appearance, all in the vicinity neither stirred nor spoke. From a store on the corner down the way, a wide-eyed salesboy asked his aged manager about the unusual visitors. What is that, sir? That be a dragon from Muneimos, lad. And the angel? I reckon she's also from there. So they both came from that big island in the sky? A right fair guess. They don't often come to these parts, though. Always heard they were the uppity sort. Too good to mingle with us mortals and all. Muneimos Academy was a learning institution for angels situated on a small aerial archipelago suspended far above the city. The largest island was the central campus while the various smaller landforms each held the building for a particular department. All of the instructors were archangels who were masters in their chosen field of study. The student body of the main island was also comprised of young angels. As for the smaller islands, various races could also be found engaged in scholarship: humans, elves, dwarves, and even orcs. Most of them were nobility from Androwyna. This was because Muneimos played a key role as neutral arbitrator in the formation of the Edict of Unity. To better prevent the resurgence of war, they allowed the scions of the diverse nation to attend in the hopes they would form close ties with each other. However, other aspiring pupils found enrollment to be a grueling process. Countless mages, witches, diviners, summoners, and more from all across the realm applied, but the white dragon that carried the worthy to the academy was seen only a handful of times per year. It was also said a direct invite from an angel was also possible, but that was even less common. Regardless, that exclusivity only bolstered the prestige in attending. The city below also benefitted as countless hopeful candidates -- and even hopeless failures -- came to at least behold the floating academy. The boy also harbored that same desire, so the opportunity to gaze at a beautiful angel from his destination was one he did not waste. I get the feeling something's happened up there, sir. Aye, lad. Explains why we haven't heard that chime for a while now and won't for a while still. Once a day, the bell of Muneimos would ring out, its graceful tone extending as far as the city. However, nothing of the sort had been heard for days. Look, she's getting back on the dragon, and with three others! One's an archer, another's an elf, but the third... couldn't make them out through all of the wings. Maybe they're new students? Hmm... The old scepter carver watched the dragon climb into the sky. The angel's three guests were too much unlike scholars, particularly the third one with a suspicious neckerchief that concealed the chest. ...... From what King Ermidal told us, you're the only ones who can help free Muneimos from the grasp of the empire. The three of you were riding a dragon with an angel called Mayael. She was an assistant instructor of combat arts at Muneimos Academy which rested on the islands above. Moreover, it seemed she was once classmates with the new rulers of Androwyna. She entrusted the dragon's bridle to Salvador so she could focus on explaining the crisis. It must be helpful to have one so skilled with dragons. Ermidal's words didn't do you justice. The dragon was rather unruly on the descent. As a divine beast, it regarded any role that fell outside of its usual task of accepting new students as unseemly and demolished a portion of the bazaar in protest. Mayael appeared calm despite the mishap, but you could discern anxiety beneath her fair countenance. This was expected for Ermidal had sent you a letter explaining their plight and requesting your help. Consenting, you traveled to the city beneath the islands of Muneimos to rendezvous with the angel. I'm grateful Ermidal was thorough in his explanation. It's painful enough to recall the disgrace we've suffered much less recount it. Indeed, there was no better word to describe it than "disgrace." I still can't believe the Lightholders managed to take over the academy by driving our instructor of curses, Saziel, insane. Saziel was well versed in curses of all kinds. From what you knew, a Lightholder suddenly appeared to her with a cursed item, a strangely sparkling die, under the pretense the empire wished for her to examine it. Only the gods know whether it was a trap or she allowed herself to be taken by its power. Whatever the case, it's clear she's not in her right mind, what with her cursing the entire academy. Our hallowed halls pervade with vile air as demons run rampant! Mayael raised her voice unawares. They were nary able to move against the Lightholders as their airships had placed them under siege, likely waiting for something to happen. It was a minor miracle that she was able to slip through the clouds on the dragon to retrieve you. It's almost as if they've set a trap and are waiting for their quarry... Mayael turned her steely eyes to you. I know about what happened in Androwyna, where the orc king was also taken by a Lightholder plot, although it was him in control all along. King Ermidal told me of their main objective was to capture a notorious murderer... you. Still, Muneimos strives for neutrality as we may better focus on education, and we have nothing to do with the angels of the empire. Despite all this, knowing that you saved Androwyna and agreed to help us without hesitation is enough for us to always remember you as a selfless Hero. You noticed a slight pause before her last sentence. Casting aside her neutral stance to choose a side was clearly not an action she made lightly. ...Yes, there's no longer any room for doubt that the empire's actions are despicable. Hero, we'll be depending on you to save Muneimos. And when you do, we'll fight alongside you, even against Ildanev! The archipelago drew closer and closer. Finally, you saw the brilliant white of the main building come into view. Within, a dark shadow lied in wait for you. The Lightholders, aware of its connection with Ermidal, had committed the craven act of endangering a school to lure you. Glaring at the ships of the Lightholders peeking from the clouds, you felt your rage build. Epilogue White feathers were scattered across the polished academy floor. With wings outspread, Saziel had collapsed, a thin stream of blood trickling from her quivering lips. Empty pupils searched in vain for her precious fetish, the diabolical cube which had already been pulverized by the blades of you and Mayael. The spell of the die would turn upon its wielder should it not be fully invoked. This quality was typical of the empire and typical of what fascinated Saziel. Though its effects were immediately manifest as it seized the whole of Muneimos, the scope of the task demanded time for that grip to stabilize. When the die was destroyed, the flow of energy was interrupted and resulted in returning to the archangel... with agonizing lethality. Why would you commit this inane act? Mayael, standing transfixed beside the fallen Saziel, did not receive an answer. Either the curse prevented her from speaking or she simply did not know. Only the tips of her fingers moved faintly, perhaps groping for the cursed item. This was Vizar's Die. The hoary archangel Pastorael spoke as he collected the pieces. As historian, he was the most likely to know of it besides Saziel. It was said to have once been a holy artifact, created by the ancients so that the humans could govern themselves. Leaders would cast the die a thousand times and were assigned the same number of people as the sum total in establishing their kingdoms. Naturally, those who rolled the largest numbers became rulers of mighty nations. However, through means lost in the shroud of time, it came into the possession of the fallen deity Vizar who used its power to collect disciples. Ever since, it became a device that amplified the forces of evil. With each tumble, the number produced would summon that many demons. Moreover, the die itself could be enhanced to create fresh strength infinitely. That unfathomable power was your downfall, Saziel, in addition to the Lightholders'. The aged lecturer gradually turned to address his defeated colleague. His speech also provided an explanation as to why the Lightholders' involvement were subject to the effects of the die's destruction. It was initially perplexing, if not heartening, that each of the empire's soldiers had been blown off the island by an unseen force. Though dragonriders were seen catching several of them, their losses were doubtlessly significant. Wait... This all wasn't some elaborate plan to harm the Lightholders? Mayael's words were prayer-like. As if to answer that prayer, Saziel finally spoke. No... it wasn't. In her faint voice, there was a definite, resolved tone. I simply wanted to learn more about what I loved. It was pure love... like... everyone... else's.... With that, Saziel said no more. As if to fill the silence, the sound of a bell echoed from the distance... the chime of Muneimos' bell. ...... With the order of Muneimos Academy restored, you had earned another invaluable ally... and another haunting memory in Saziel's final utterance. Love, by its very nature, could give rise to tragedy when twisted... Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Chime of Muneimos Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon